gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNR-010 0 Raiser
The GNR-010 0 Raiser is a mobile weapons support craft made specifically to support the GN-0000 00 Gundam. The unit is piloted by civilian Saji Crossroad in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics 0 Raiser's design is derived from the GNR-001 GN Arms. The unit is a weapons support/transport-fighter that contains self-detachable components to combine with GN-0000 00 Gundam. It was developed to help fight against the overwhelming numbers of the Earth Federation. As they are only a limited number of solar furnaces available, the unit uses a large GN Condenser as its main power source and is designed to charge using 00's GN Particles when docked.High Grade 1/144 GNR-010 0 Raiser model kit manual 0 Raiser is loosely autonomous with the aid of a Haro unit, capable of assisting 00 Gundam in combat and docking sequence; the unit has a cockpit for manual pilot control that's necessary for special system calibrations. If the 0 Raiser's internal control system is somehow damaged or disrupted during operation, it will affect the operation of 00 Raiser and leave it vulnerable.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 20 "Anew Returns" As a fighter, the unit itself is a high speed aerial/space combat ship. The unit is highly maneuverable and capable of loading heavy artillery for combat. It can carry additional GN Missiles of all sizes to combat mobile suits, intercept enemy ordinance, and capital ships; even though the unit is capable of independently combating enemy units, its fighter mode wasn't utilized much as it was meant to dock and stabilize the Twin Drive System. The cockpit is not actually located on the orange canopy as its design would suggest, rather it is located at the center of the fuselage. In docking mode, docking lasers/sensors are activated to automate the docking sequence.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 11 0 Raiser's tail folds downward and its binders are moved forward to adjust docking with 00's back. The binders extend clamps to attach upon 00 Gundam's GN Drives while the main body attaches to the back of 00 Gundam. When combined they become a single combat unit, 00 (Double O) Raiser, and the Twin Drive System is stabilized for high particle output. In addition, the Trans Am System also becomes usable. Initially, the 0 Raiser was designed as a normal support unit with docking combat capabilities also designed in. However since 00's Twin Drive turned out to not be stable as required, its final form and operation method is very different from how it was initially designed. Because of the constant need for the firepower of 00 Raiser, it became the mainstay form and configuration for 0 Raiser. Armaments ;*GN Beam Machine Gun :Beam weapon using GN Particles, 0 Raiser's main armament. It's firing rate is higher than a beam rifle, but is also weaker. It is the same type of weapon as the GN Beam Submachine Gun and the GN Submachine Gun used by Kyrios and Arios respectively. This weapon uses up a lot of GN Particles, for 0 Raiser which is not equipped with a GN Drive, there's a limit of use. However, since Saji is not very active in the battlefield, the energy consumption is not a problem. They remain usable after docking with 00 Gundam. ;*GN Micro Missile :Upon hitting the target, it will inject GN Particles, destroying it from the inside. Suitable against huge targets like warships. As they are are smaller compared to the ones used by Gundams, more can be stored. Because of improvements in compression technology, the power loss as a result of smaller size is almost nil. The weapon is target seeking, so it's a very important armament for Saji, who is not suitable to battle. Usable when docked. ;*GN Vulcan :Same weapon as used by Exia. Mounted between the main body and the wings, used to shoot down missiles, range is long but power is weak. The actual use for this weapon is to distract enemies after docking with 00 Gundam. After docking with 00, the attack direction is fixed to downward. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sensor Unit :Equipped in front of 0 Raiser (the Orange canopy), it includes multiple sensors, and more powerful than those equipped in MS. Used for data gathering in battle, and send the information to other MS. To fully utilize this system, a pilot and a Haro is needed. ;*Side Binders :The left and right sections of the entire fuselage. After 0 Raiser docks with 00 Gundam, they are seperated from the main fuselage and are placed over the shoulder. They also function as shields, thus the handheld shield previously used by 00 is no longer required. In addition, each binder will also deploy a pair of blue large clavical antennas after docking. By directly connecting to the solar furnace on both shoulders, overall GN Particle control is dramatically increased. ;*Raiser System Variants ;*GNR-010/XN XN Raiser History The 0 Raiser was being developed by Celestial Being Engineers at Lagrange 3 to stabilize 00 Gundam's Twin Drive System so that it could properly use Trans-Am. The GNR-001 GN Arms served as development basis for the unit.Gundam 00 MS Development Chart Linda Vashti and Celestial Being engineers managed to finish work on it. While testing the 00 Raiser, it produced its Trans Am rate exceeding the theoretical 300%, which amazed Linda, Ian, Anew and Setsuna. When the A-Laws launched a surprise attack on the base, Ian had just finished tuning the 0 Raiser, but was injured by a long-ranged GN Beam from Gadessa, so Saji and red Haro had to pilot it. 0 Raiser was successfully delivered to 00 and they docked, creating 00 Raiser. It had enough speed to circle an asteroid and slice an Ahead (piloted by Barrack Zinin) in half. The 0 Raiser was later stolen by Innovator Revive Revival in an attempt to capture it and the 00 with Celestial Being spy Anew Returner. However, their plans failed but Revive used a machine gun to damage the 0 Raiser's internal systems, forcing Ian to repair the 0 Raiser by replacing the entire cockpit unit. In the final battle against Ribbons/Reborns, the two binders of the 0 Raiser were heavily damaged. After the battle between Ribbons/0 Gundam and Setsuna/Exia R2, Celestial Being recovered it and repaired it along with 00 in order to build a repaired unit for Setsuna, the GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type. Picture Gallery O-Riser.jpg|0-Raiser GNR-010 00 Raiser.jpg|0 Raiser CG Art GNR-010 0 Raiser Rear.jpg|0 Raiser Rear CG Art 0 Raiser lineart.jpg gnr-010.jpg 14-2-1-.png HG 0 Raiser.jpg|1/144 HG 0 Raiser HG 0 Raiser1.jpg|1/144 HG 0 Raiser HG 0 Raiser2.jpg|1/144 HG 0 Raiser HG 0 Raiser3.jpg|1/144 HG 0 Raiser GNR-010 0 Raiser Fully Loaded.jpg 173354.jpg|0 Raiser Gundam War Card SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays 0 Raiser.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla 0 Raiser LOL.jpg|HG00 1/114 GNR-010 0 Raiser (2009): box art 1-100-0-Raiser.jpeg|1/100 GNR-010 0 Raiser (2008): box art Notes & Trivia *The 0 Raiser is first seen in the first opening of Gundam 00 season 2, although it doesn't appear in the series until episode 9. References 0 Raiser Missile Hatch.jpg|Missile Hatch 0 Raiser Sensor Unit.jpg|Sensor Unit 0 Raiser Beam Gun.jpg|Beam Machine gun 0 Raiser Cockbit Hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch 0 Raiser Tail Unit.jpg|Tail Unit GNR-010 0 Raiser Weapons.jpg|0 Raiser w/ Weapons GNR-010 0 Raiser Specs.jpg|Specifications 00 Raiser Armaments.jpg External links *0 Raiser on Wikipedia *0 Raiser on MAHQ *GNR-010 0 Raiser on Gundam.de